The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for protecting an automobile from being scratched or otherwise damaged by the car door of an adjacent automobile. More particularly, the present invention includes a multi-sectional pad configured to remain in place on an automobile such that the paint and finish of an automobile's door and side panel may be protected.
Since the invention of the automobile (for example, car, truck), automobile owners have encountered their cars being dented and scratched when parked next to another automobile. Present solutions provided by automobile manufacturers include the attaching of exterior side molding strips and edge guards positioned along the door frame. Such devices are deficient because they are dependent upon the type of automobiles (for example, different shaped door edges), force applied to open the door and the relative heights of the automobile. In addition, guards made of plastic, rubber or other material may still dent the door, scratch the paint and/or mar the finish depending upon the force of the offending door and the material used for the edge guard.
Damage for car door collisions include scratches and pitting to the painted exterior, dents and cracks in the metal, fiberglass or composite door material and damage to the trim and seals adjacent the window recesses. Such damage of this nature is not only unsightly but may reduce the value of the automobile. In addition, damage may be costly to repair; especially for luxury and high-end sports vehicles. Automobile doors and side panels are very easily damaged upon impact even at low impact velocities such as when children are opening a car door. Automobiles are especially vulnerable when parked in the tightness of space in a typical two car home garage. Typically, the automobiles are brought too closely into contact with the side of the next automobile to completely avoid contact from a fully opened door.
One known device for protecting the side of an automobile is formed from a plurality of rectangular panels connected together. The device includes hinges that lock the panels in a rigid condition along the side of an automobile, for example, in a parking lot. When not in use, the panels formed from foam rubber material can be folded, one panel onto another. The plastic panels unfold into a locked position and are mounted to the inner and outer edge of each front door using a plastic-rubber clamp. Each panel of the protector is attached to foam rubber facing the vehicle door. This known device is long, cumbersome to use, difficult to install and time consuming to disassemble.
Other known automobile body covers have hidden suction cups or other attachment devices that are difficult to remove. Moreover, such attachment devices may cause damage to the paint or finish by the user's fingernails or the device itself. Many devices are configured for use in public parking lots, requiring antitheft mechanisms. One known devices for use in a home garage is a curtain-like shield that requires significant installation hardware and is essentially a permanent structure in the garage.
Accordingly, what has been needed and not heretofore available is a device that protects the surface around the door of an automobile from damage that minimizes the denting of or chipping of paint from the sides of automobiles, is easily installed, and is quickly removable to a place of storage. In addition, it would be further desirable for this device to be made out of a durable material that will not become damaged by the force and edge of the door of an automobile. The present invention disclosed herein satisfies these and other needs.